


落雷

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 民国单向性转，雷者慎行
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	落雷

要说前些年的北平可是没人不晓得崔家的名号，如今则更甚。  
崔家早年出名是沾了崔家老爷的光，往前数几年做的是大烟生意，说得难听点，崔家是发了国难财才得以发迹，吃足了甜头才转行做了军火生意。  
要说这崔老爷单单会做买卖也不至于成为别人茶余饭后的消遣，偏偏这家的大事小事愣是没一件让北平城里的看客失望。  
崔老爷生性贪财好色，连娶了四房姨太太不说，在外的风流韵事也从没断过。加之崔夫人身体本就不好，最后便因为崔老爷那些寻花问柳的事气得撒手人寰。这原配早早得病死了，人还在的时候也不受老爷子待见，要不是肚子争气生了两个儿子，怕是连正房的位置都要被挤下去。  
而留下的兄弟两个也是可怜，多半因为母亲的原因，崔老爷并不怎么过问这两个孩子的事。据说后来一直是崔大少爷一人关照着小少爷长大，再后来这大少爷参了军去东北，进了张帅帐中又杀回北平，小少爷也从美利坚读完了商科回国，明里暗里接下了不少崔老爷手里的生意。除了个别老爷子和他那些亲信手里死攥着不放的路子，兄弟俩几乎是把整个崔家都收在囊中，那些姨太太和她们生的儿女自然是没办法和这两人较劲。  
于是这两年坊间都道是崔家命数不尽，连老天爷都护着，两个正房少爷，一个从军，一个经商，家大业大，政界商界都有自己人，竟是生出些只手遮天的意味。

尹净汉便是在老爷子的寿辰堂会上将这崔家的传奇故事听了个七七八八。  
她右手摸进边上搁着的食碟，拈了颗花生米放在嘴里嚼了嚼，摆出十足的聆听模样，等着同桌的李家少奶奶继续给她讲故事。  
也难怪她感兴趣，申城里那些上界的家长里短她可听了太多，早就觉得厌烦，这会儿得了新乐子便想着终于有了解闷的机会。  
说来也巧，尹净汉在过了年关不足月余的时候才刚刚上京，她跟着父亲一路从上海坐船入了天津港，没成想刚进北平便赶上了崔家老爷子的大寿。  
崔家上上下下都相当看重这次堂会，自然操办得十分隆重。崔家一有权二有钱，三是崔家不知哪房姨太太常去听戏也引得老爷子算是半只脚踏进了梨园圈，这庆生堂会便几乎把全城的名角儿一网打尽。  
此次堂会粗算下来，赏钱，饭钱，礼钱，没有一万大洋是打点不成。普通中学教员一月不过才拿小几十块大洋的饷，也因此，崔家的这日的堂会办得大，府里张灯结彩，吸引了好些戏迷，受邀的不多说，进不去的也不在少数，连崔家墙根下都能蹲着一溜人。  
崔老爷子先前就点了戏，谁唱《玉堂春》谁唱《游龙戏凤》都安排得明明白白，两出戏高潮迭起看得台下一阵高过一阵的叫好声，甚至有人站起来送彩。  
这堂会一时空前，成了全城人口中的谈资。

不知算不算托了崔家堂会的福，许是那日演出的水准极高，尹净汉头回看戏便入了迷，后来自己一人也跑去城东的园子看了好几折。  
今日也是如此，她约了姐妹，早早入了二楼预留的包间，等着好戏开场。  
包间常备着金华茉莉，尹净汉不喜茶，但早几年的留洋经历让她受够了咖啡，回来便戒了咖啡因跟着父亲的口味和习惯走。  
那茉莉的茶味总让她想起幼时仅谋得几面的外婆和雷厉风行的外公，虽说人走茶凉，但如今在北平倒不失为一个能解乡愁的法子。  
她抿了口茶水，只听那王宝钏指天指地的对着薛平贵唱道：“手指着西凉高声骂，无义的强盗骂几声。”这唱腔刚落，那边薛平贵还未开口，台下就举坐欢呼，一片叫好。  
尹净汉想起上次来看戏时台上演的也是王宝钏的一出，问了问边上候着的跑腿小倌，才知道那日的《三击掌》与今日的《武家坡》都是《红鬃烈马》中的一折，又想到中间几日没来定是错过了几场好戏，心里不免感到一阵惋惜。  
与她一同来的徐小姐是她留洋时的同窗，只好西洋音乐，这次来只是想凑凑热闹，自然不明白究竟妙在何处，只能象征性地随众人鼓了鼓掌。正四处乱瞄时瞧见一楼有几个穿军装的人走了进来，她仔细看了两眼，戳了戳尹净汉，低声唤她。  
“哎，看见了么。”徐小姐朝下边儿努了努嘴，“可真没想到他也会来。”  
尹净汉不满看戏被打断，却也分了神往下看了眼，“谁呀？”  
徐小姐自小在北平出生长大，认识的人自然也比尹净汉这个外来客多了不少。  
“嗨！”她用手心遮了遮嘴——其实根本也用不着了，窃窃私语的早就不止她们两人——凑近尹净汉耳边，“崔家大少爷来了。”

尹净汉盯着报纸上崔胜澈的照片，又转头打量着客厅里正与父亲讲话的人，想起前几日在戏院的那出偶遇，因她视力不佳并没有看清对方长相，今日才算是真正意义上打了照面。  
尹净汉还在外头念书时就从洋人堆里走过不知几遭，回了上海也在十里洋场里周旋过不少时月，等着邀请尹次长家千金跳舞的公子哥指不定要排队绕租界多少圈。  
可她向来对热闹事喜欢却不热衷，相比之下甚至更乐意在报纸新闻上找找有关南方时局的消息。她不晓得那位崔长官是个什么立场，只注意到最近对方与父亲交往密切，想那人算是年轻有为，便自顾自地认为对方不至于是迂腐保守的那一派。  
报纸上崔胜澈占据的那一隅是他又朝上升了一阶的简报，单看照片可以说是一表人才，如今真人就在眼前，尹净汉便也觉得包厢里的各家小姐太太再矜持也要探出半个身子，就为看军爷一眼的场景不足为奇了。  
但她不在意这些，如同那日只是匆匆瞥了一眼又看回台上伶人一样，她抖了抖那半页新闻纸，将照片那一面倒扣在玻璃桌上便出了偏厅。

崔胜澈在那扇门后面盯着她有一段时间了，看她蹲在后院的一间小屋门口，把双手拢在唇边，轻轻地吹了个口哨。  
像是在暗处等了许久一样，从花园方向飞来一只信鸽。  
尹净汉动作轻快地取下鸽子腿上拴着的一小截纸卷，再次放飞前还不忘顺了顺那只鸽子的尾羽。  
她倚着窗框，摸出一只哈德门点燃，身影被前院小楼遮住了小半的残阳覆盖。  
那截纸卷在她手中摊平，又在她指间燃烧殆尽，最后与烟灰融为一体。  
尹净汉比传言里的更漂亮。崔胜澈想。  
他这些天频繁出入尹家父女暂住的洋楼，与尹次长会了不少次面，倒是从未正面碰上过这家的小姐。  
尹净汉面容上带着南方女子的娇憨，但又多了些灵动。崔胜澈说不好，但他知道他从未在北平见过这样的人。  
他终于迈出一步，脚下踩着的军靴黑得发亮。  
“尹小姐。”  
他站在尹净汉身后，她挽着头发，露出的细白脖颈上戴着一条银质的链子。

崔胜澈伸手解开了尹净汉的旗袍盘扣。  
“尹次长不在。”看出她的犹豫，崔胜澈的吻细细密密地落了下来，化开了那些彷徨不定，“一封电报，叫走了。”然后又笑盈盈地看过去。  
“他还让我走之前跟你打个招呼。”  
“崔长官，打个招呼就打到床上来了？”  
尹净汉恢复过来，眼神里带着点狡黠。  
崔胜澈从没见过在他面前还能这样伶牙俐齿的女人，如今便真笃定了尹净汉与旁人不同，不光是长得漂亮，性格也有趣得紧。  
她额角挂着汗珠，眼角涌起一阵绯红，薄唇轻启，呜咽声和低沉的喘息声就填满了整张软床。  
察觉到尹净汉有些体力不支，崔胜澈抬起手臂将她紧紧地揽进怀里，结实的胸肌和被揉软的酥胸贴在了一起，粘腻的汗水交错着从身上滑落。  
汗水顺着尹净汉的脖颈滑下，在锁骨处积了浅浅一湾，依着身子摆动，摇摇晃晃地映着床头微黄的灯光，直看得崔胜澈不禁撑起身子，在她颈窝处落下深深一吻，抽插的动作也愈发地狠辣刁钻起来。  
他看清了，那条链子上坠着一朵玫瑰。

“时局有变，后日我们便启程回上海。”  
午饭桌上尹次长轻描淡写地提了这么一句，尹净汉面上不动声色，心里却是一惊。  
前几日她得了消息，却没想到进程会这般迅速，甚至连北平的春夏秋冬都未看尽，他们又将重返沪上。  
尹净汉有些着急地出了家门，上了轿车才意识到方才父亲那有些无奈的神色背后藏着什么——在尹次长眼皮子底下，她与崔胜澈的这几个月的交际不知是像学前稚童打打闹闹，还是更像风月场上不带真心的你来我往。

等到了崔宅门口，尹净汉才觉着后悔，她不晓得那人今日有没有办公，若是扑个空只能徒增尴尬，可若是这样离开又觉得遗憾，只能打发司机让门房去通报一声，幸好没隔一会儿常跟着崔胜澈的那个年轻副官便跑了出来，引着她进了内院。  
她头回来这宅子，还是上个冬天，那时给老爷子祝寿，热闹非凡，高朋满座。今日应是她最后一次来这宅子，内院不如那时外院热闹，院里不知道栽了棵什么品种的树，入了深秋，树枝上已是一片叶子都不剩了。  
副官敲了敲门，“长官，尹小姐来了。”  
尹净汉推了门进去，打量了一圈，想是崔胜澈的书房。那人穿着白衬衫立在书柜边，旁边的椅背上搭着军服外套。  
崔胜澈绕过面前那张檀香木桌，牵了尹净汉的手。  
“来得巧，早上恰好开完会，不然也不会在家里。”  
两个人安安静静地抱了一会儿，分开时尹净汉低低地笑了一声。  
她一只手勾住了崔胜澈的脖子，递上唇瓣，又在他脸上的小痣落下一个炙热的唇印。  
再抬眼，崔胜澈恍惚着不知在想什么，尹净汉便再接再厉，探出舌尖沿着崔胜澈的唇形细细描摹，又张口含住了对方的下唇。纤长手指拨了拨衬衣扣子，微凉的手掌便滑进衣襟里，绕过胸口，一寸一寸地掠过他背上的肌肤。  
崔胜澈只觉得一股血气涌进了小腹，胯间顷刻便硬了起来。尹净汉却早料到了他这般反应，一手探进他裤腰中，轻轻握住了那几乎要灼伤她手心的东西。  
陷进窗边那张藤椅里时，尹净汉朝着崔胜澈眨了眨眼，无声地笑了。

两人完事儿了一轮，尹净汉窝在崔胜澈怀里，圈着他的腰身，细细喘气。  
她仍戴着那条玫瑰链子。  
崔胜澈觉得可爱，便身体力行凑上去亲了亲那朵玫瑰花，贴着心口，觉得熨帖非常。  
尹净汉似乎缓了过来。  
“你要南下。”她说的是个疑问句子，却带着陈述语气，仿佛她已经向他亲口确认过，“去广州。”  
崔胜澈不知道尹净汉怎么猜到他要到广州去，但也没否认，最后点了点头。  
他眼前似是忽然飞过初见那日他看她放出的那只白鸽，又想到一些传来的情报，终于笑了起来。  
“孙先生说，”他附在她耳边，“要民主，要共和。”  
尹净汉也笑了起来。  
“那或许我们可以上海再见，或是广州也好。”  
崔胜澈这才明白怀里的软香也是要走了。  
两人都沉默了一阵子，尹净汉没指望他能给她什么承诺，便觉得自己开口得有些唐突。  
可紧接着她又察觉到崔胜澈的手再次朝着旗袍的开叉处摸了过去，有些生气地伸手制止了对方。  
崔胜澈也不恼，干脆停下动作，然后借机反扣住她的手，举在眼前细细端详。  
“手很好看。”他这么评价，“适合戴戒指。”  
尹净汉仿佛是没想到崔胜澈就这样转了话题，难得地愣了几秒。  
“就这儿。”他说，“适合戴我的。”  
尹净汉突然觉得那处皮肤一瞬如同被热铁烙过一样滚烫，好像真的戴上了个什么能束缚着她的银质小玩意儿。  
“等回了上海就在家里哪儿也别去。”  
崔胜澈盯着尹净汉少有的呆愣神情，笑着亲了亲她的无名指根。  
“等我去找你。”  
他的吻终于落了下来，像一道惊雷，震动大地。

fin


End file.
